


Hearth

by RiriReaper



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Akira has it bad and doesn't want to admit it, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Really just a bunch of cute shit, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiriReaper/pseuds/RiriReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira never thought, when he went into Toshima with the intent to join Igura, that he'd crave this much warmth from the man he now shared his life with months later. In fact, he'd have probably scoff at the thought. But even so, he found himself the happiest when settled right beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RetroLizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroLizard/gifts).



> Birthday gift for dearest RetroLizard !! Hope it was great, deary! c:

Getting Akira to admit he was happy like this was like pulling teeth. Getting him to admit anything was like pulling teeth with him, in fact. He was the type who had always been at a loss for words, not because he didn’t have words, but because they never came out the right way. Therefore, he never spoke them. He’d been set into this state of mind for far too long to even want to speak his thoughts anymore, even to his lover, who he’s been with for several months.

His lover, whose arms were wrapped around him. Whose chest was against his back, whose scent enveloped him in the aroma of cigarettes and brandy. He could lay here like this forever honestly, if given the choice to do so. However, he knew himself too well. The moment Motomi was awake, he’d squirm away, because he did not want to admit that he was so god damn happy to be such an important part of this man’s life.

He huffed slightly as he—albeit very slightly—snuggled back into the warmth of his lover. The warmth of his bare flesh against his own reminded Akira that Motomi was here, alive, and was happy. Perhaps that thought put warmth into himself, as well.

But alas, all good things would always have to come to an end. After a while, he felt that warm flesh moving behind him, accompanied by a low croak of a groan. He could imagine it now, as he’d seen it many times; about now, Motomi was wiping his eyes and yawning. This was evidenced by how the warm and secure arms moved from about his waist, and the weight of the bed shifted a little. From the moving, he presumed. Although they moved away for quite some time, Motomi replaced his arms as he moved in close. Akira could feel his rough fingers slightly grasp at his own skin, and he felt the heat of breath against his neck. Lips left kisses along his spine and shoulders, then his jaw.

“Morning, Akira.”

Said young adult simply hummed in reply, cheeks flushed from the attention. He felt a hand trailing over his side, leaving feather-light trails. Akira looked back to try sneaking a peak at that silly man he loved so much, but was met by a kiss. It lasted for some time, the two of them pecking at each other in the serene bliss of each other’s company. After it broke, though, Akira opened his eyes to a look he’d seen before.

“Oi, don’t you have work?” He tried not to sound to fierce, but he wanted to come up with any excuse possible as to why he didn’t deserve to have this man’s attention right this moment.

“Not today. Finished up my latest work last night. I have time.”

Akira stared at him for quite some time after that, studying him, before he simply turned around entirely and rolled over so he was laying on top of him. He heard a slight hum in question as to what he was doing, before he laid his lips on Motomi’s. Like every other kiss guided by Akira, it began soft and unsure. He was always so unsure of whether or not this is what he wanted to do, but Motomi always helped him make the decision by kissing him back. It continued for a while, before it became little more than crushing their mouths together over and over. It was Akira who pushed his tongue into Motomi’s willing mouth, allowing their tongues to work against each other within their connected lips.

Soft noises erupted from Akira’s throat, muffled by the heated affair, and he began to roll his hips down into those of the older male. They’d been just at this last night, and they were both still nude, making the new contact twice as pleasurable without any obstructive clothing. He could feel his own member moving against Motomi’s, and he was even getting a little hard from rutting alone. “This is kind of bold for you,” Motomi commented between breaths, his hands trailing up and down the younger man’s sides softly and causing goose bumps in their wake.

Akira pulled back and sat up, straddling the older male. “You just said you finished a project. I’m rewarding you.” He sounded uncertain, showing he’d just been fishing for a reason to want to do this so suddenly.

Motomi simply made a small ‘ah’ as he lifted an eyebrow, as if he was about to challenge that excuse, but he shut his mouth when he felt Akira grinding himself down on him again. Akira continued to do this until both of them had semi-erections, and the smallest smirk appeared on his lips as he slipped off of Motomi’s lap. He moved down before Motomi could stop him, and he was kissing the head of his dick. Icy blue eyes looked up to gauge the older male’s reaction, and he was more than pleased to see the slightly shocked, yet turned on look on that scruffy face. Lowering his eyes again, he gulped down the length and began bobbing his head.

The hand sifting through his hair was plenty thanks for his efforts, but it helped when he looked up to snag a glimpse of Motomi’s face, only to see a look of pure bliss. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked hard every time he moved his mouth down, and a slender hand came up to stroke what wouldn’t fit in his mouth. Akira never was one for deep-throating, so he tried every other trick in the book to get his boyfriend off. Said boyfriend never complained.

As the flesh in his mouth was getting larger and stiffening, Akira reached back and began pushing his fingers into himself, one after the other, to make sure he was ready for what came next. He then sat up, his mouth still connected to Motomi’s dick by a thin string of saliva. He moved to straddle his lover again, and grabbed the lube and a condom from the bedside table. He slipped the condom onto his lover’s length before he coated it in the slick substance.

Honestly, he was beginning to wonder why Motomi was being so quiet, and he looked up at his face. “Hey,” he murmured, “You alright?”

Those laugh lines around Motomi’s soft brown eyes began to show as he chuckled at the irony. Usually it was he that asked Akira if he’s alright before penetrating. Now it was the other way around. “I’m fine. Just, I’m not used to you being in control like this.”

Akira’s shoulders sunk. “Sorry.”

“No, no, don’t be! I like this… I helps that I can feel you wanting this just as much as I do.” Motomi grinned, and Akira moved in to kiss him.

With that, Akira guided Motomi’s member to his entrance and slowly sank down on it, sighing as he felt it pushing him apart. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated in Motomi’s lap. Giving himself a moment to relax, he began picking his hips up and throwing them back down, eliciting soft moans from the both of them. Motomi moved his hands to Akira’s hands to better guide him on top of himself, and Akira tilted his head back as he began to feel increasingly good from the motion. He leaned back as he rode him, though as soon as he did so, he cried out and immediately sped up.

“Oh..?” he heard Motomi’s mildly amused voice. “Is it there?” Motomi’s hips met him, ramming into that spot over and over, bringing forth a steady stream of moans and cries from Akira. However, they were not done yet.

Akira licked his lips and reached down to carefully fondle Motomi’s sack, reveling in the pleased sigh that came from the older man. They were both getting close, and Akira simply moved his hips as well as he could to bring them both pleasure. And, soon enough, their pleasure built to its peak, and a whine escaped Akira as he came first, his semen dripping on Motomi’s belly. Since Motomi still wasn’t done yet, he dismounted his lap and pumped him to completion with his hand.

With that, they simply lied back down, Akira resting on top of Motomi. “Sometimes, I wonder what gets into that mind of yours,” Motomi murmured breathlessly, “You’re going to be the death of this old man.”

“You’re not that old,” Akira responded, a small pout on his lips, “Besides, you don’t get to kill over yet. I’ve got to grow up too, first.”

He saw those stubble framed lips lift up into a smile. “Damn well got that right, you little kid.” He ruffled up silver locks of hair, causing the younger male to have to fix it. “Looks like I’m stuck with you for a while.”

And honestly, even though Akira would never admit it, no other idea made him happier.


End file.
